Trouble
by Lucydragneel777
Summary: Lisanna comes back and the people who joined the guild after she supposedly 'died' were ignored, soon Lucy, Wendy and Charle were kicked off their team. THEY QUIT AND got to the City of Lights. Needs OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so please be nice**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning in Magnolia, the birds were chirping, long story short everybody was happy especially in the famous guild Fairy Tail, everyone was happy, why, here's why. The youngest Take-over sibling has apparently 'come back from the dead'. And everyone has delighted to have their precious little Lisanna back, everyone knew her well, except six mages who joined the guild after Lisanna supposedly 'died',<p>

And those people are Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily. They are also the ones left in the corner because none of them knew Lisanna, they found out that all of them could actually get along and they also had many things in common. A week passed almost everyone in the guild just ignored the new comers. At first they didn't mind because they knew that they just missed Lisanna, but before they even knew it Lucy, Wendy and Charle were kicked off their team, Team Natsu after being called weak and useless, Lucy was affected the most because she was called a replacement by her own so called best friends,Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Happy. Lucy, Wendy and Charle kept it a secret because they knew if Gajeel, Juvia and Lily find out, they will cause trouble. But what they didn't know is that the minute they were kicked the very people they trying to keep it from was listening to every word said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I can't believe that this story already has five follows in just one day. Anyways A VERY BIG THANKS to those who followed this story. **

**Sorry for the short chapters **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail if I did there would be no such thing as NaLi**

**Here's Chapter 2 for you ( hey that rhymes)**

When Gajeel, Juvia and Lily got to the guild. They stared daggers at Team Natsu and started to attack them, "Water Slicer""Iron Dragon Roar" 'poof', Lily was in his battle form and started swinging his sword at Erza. These sudden movements shocked everyone in the guild hall. "Oi! Why would you attack your own comrades" shouted a very surprised Natsu "I agree with flame brain, why'd you attack us?" Said a very confused Gray, Erza was just nodding her head in agreement, confusion and anger.

But none of the raging mages answered, they just continued to attack Team Natsu, that is until Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Lisanna arrived at the guild.

**_Lucy's P.O.V._**

Once we arrived at the guild, what we saw shocked us. Broken tables, bodies were scattered around the floor. You might wanna know why that shocked us, it was Erza, Gray and Natsu fighting Lily, Juvia and Gajeel. Mirajane was behind the bar counter with Levy, Bisca and Laki.

**_Mirajane's P.O.V._**

After Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Lisanna arrived they all had faces that said _'What the heck happened'_. Me along with the girls hiding with me behind the counter all mouthed them _'Help us!'. _They just nodded and started screaming at the people fighting and they immediately stopped fighting. Wendy started to heal Lily then Juvia the Gajeel, and healed the remaining three. Then Lucy started to ask them questions about how this all started. "Why were you fighting? How did this happen? And why are they ( pointing to us ) hiding behind the counter?" Asked Lucy in a fast pace,Lisanna had a look on her face that said '_Who the hell started this mess' _After long hours of explaining, Team Natsu was ashamed of themselves. While the rest just had shocked looks on their faces. Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Gajeel and Lily just simultaneously said**_"We're leaving Fairy Tail"_**

**_so they're leaving the guild what happens next find out in the next Chapter _**

**_Review, like and follow _**


	3. Chapter 3

**"NANI?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We are Leaving Fairy Tail, I mean if we're gonna stay here we could either suffer from loneliness or have to stop the six ( motioning to Gajeel, Juvia, Lily, Erza, Natsu and Gray)of them from fighting everyday." Said Wendy with a sad look on her face,while Charle just nodded. "She's right, we're leaving but don't worry we'll probably return, 'cause Fairy Tail is and always will be our home."said Lucy in a sad but determined tone. Gajeel nodded and led them to Master Makarov's office, Juvia hugged Gray and said "You will always be the one and only person I will love even though you won't return these feelings I feel." And right when Juvia was about to release Gray from her warm and loving hug, Gray kissed her full on the lips, Juvia of course was shocked at first but soon melted into the warm and loving kiss, leaving Mirajane, Lisanna and Lucy squeling and fangerling, Lucy while covering Wendy's eyes. "I'll never forget you, and always remember I love you, Juvia" Gray whispered in Juvia's ear. Juvia had to turn around to hide her blushing face because of what Gray said "I love you too, Gray"said Juvia and then left to Master Makarov's office with the rest of the after group.

**_~In Master's Office~_**

******_Makarov's POV_**

I heard and saw everything I didn't stop Juvia, Gajeel and Lily from attacking Team Natsu because I know that they were only doing that to protect their friends from hurting and also because I know that they deserve to be punished but I was surprised that they even had to leave our family. I have to think about a proper punishment for Team Natsu. I knew I had to let them go because they need sometime to let their minds rest and cool off. So when they entered my office I told them I knew what happened and I also knew that they wanted to quit the guild so I said a spell used to remove a member's guild mark

Htiw siht lleps I tsac htiw eht rewop

Detsevni ni em I evomer siht srebmem

Dliug skram

And with those words a light covered the room and when it died out their guild marks were gone the girls came to give me a hug so I spread out my arms and motioned to Gajeel and Lily to join the hug, which they did while letting a tear cascade down their faces Wendy and Charle cried the hardest because they were only here for a few months and now they're leaving but they knew that they made the right choice because they were going with their real family so when the hug ended they exited my office with sad yet determined faces. I was so sad yet proud that I have raised a rather annoying yet kind children. As they exited my office I held out my right hand with my thumb and index fingers out.

**_Normal POV_**

As they exited the guild they held out their right hands with their thumb and index fingers out. The members inside the guild hall responded with the same sings and tears on their faces. They each went to their apartments to gather their things, they agreed that they would meet at the train station in 2 hours

**-Time-skip: at the Train Station (A/N: I'm to lazy)**

They arrived at the Train Station and met up in the South Entrance, Gajeel bought the tickets, they were going to the 'City of Light' Hikari City, Hikari City is said to be the place where the first light mage was discovered and that light mage is the one and only Mavis Heartfilia Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail, of course no one knew about the part that Mavis was actually Lucy's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother and Lucy's powers were just secretly hidden and sealed away so that her body won't explode because of the over flowing magic power she holds deep inside her. Even Lucy didn't know about her hidden powers.

"Ummmm...Lucy-san, what town are we going to?" Asked a shy Wendy with curious look on her face. Lucy smiled and said "To Hikari City, 'The City of Light'."

**Hey Guys sorry for the very late update I was just so caught up in my other story Set him Free, I AM VERY SORRY, bit not only was I to caught up in my other story I also got a major writer's block, God, how I hate writer's blocks but anyway I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait even thought this chapter is also very short I am so sorry for the short chapters.**

**Lucydragneel777, out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Levy's POV**

I have to go after them, I need to tell them I'm sorry. I went to the Train station looking for them I knew they wouldn't be in their apartments anymore so I went straight to to the Train Station, through the South Entrance, I went to the ticket stand and asked her if she saw them "Excuse me miss, but have you seen a tall man with jet black hair and piercings?" I asked almost out of breath "Yes, I have, he bought 6 tickets to Hikari City" said the woman "Thank you, when does the next train to Hikari City leave?" I asked regaining my breath and energy "It leaves in two hours" she answered "Thank you, one ticket to Hikari City please" I said completely forgetting that I only had 20,000 J on my wallet "Okay ma'am, the ticket costs 100 Jewels" I paid her the right amount and went on with looking for my friends.

**_Time-skip: 1 hour later_**

**_Still Levy's POV_**

It's already been one hour and I still haven't found them when I suddenly caught a glimpse of blonde, blue, dark blue, black and black and white flying cats, then I knew it was them so I went closer to them. I called for them "Lu-chan, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy!" I shouted but only Wendy and Gajeel seemed to hear me they turned to me and Wendy came running to me.

**_Wendy's POV_**

"Lu-chan, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy!" That was Levy-san's voice, I turned to Gajeel-san but when I looked at him it seemed like he also heard the voice I understand I mean we are dragon slayers so we turned to the source of the voice and I came running to Levy-san, she probably came to ask for forgiveness but we already forgave everyone she just can't seem to accept the fact that her friends are leaving her, one of them provably the person she loves, yes that's right, I Wendy Marvell am a mini Match-Maker, learning from the 'Demon Match-Maker' herself. I lead Levy-san to the others, and when i did she hugged Gajeel-san which shocked him at first but soon returned the hug. "Levy-chan, what are you doing here?" Asked Lucy-san "I wanted to ask you guys if it was alright if I came with you" said Levy-san, I was overjoyed I looked at the others begging them to let her come, of course they couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes so I threw that in there too, along with a head tilt, they couldn't resist it. "Fine she can come, but she better tell Gramps about this" said Gajeel-san "But guys, the train is almost here"I reminded them, but it looks like when I said that their faces dropped "Oh right, but either way I still have to go, I mean I already bought a ticket for myself" said Levy-san with sadness in her voice, that's when Charle finally said something "I can tell Master Makarov, I can use Max Speed" "I'm coming with you, I can fly us back here, 'cause using Max Speed takes up all an exceed's magic power" said Lily "Okay, but you guys better be back here in thirty minutes" I told them

**_Charle's POV_**

"Okay, here goes nothing, Max Speed!" I yelled while holding on to Lily's back. We got to Makarov-san's office going through the back door that way no one saw us. "Makarov-san, Levy said that she wanted to come with us, and that she will still be a part of the guild she would just take a vacation with us, so will you please let her come with us" I told Makarov-san in a fast pace. "Okay, but at least tell me where you guys are going, I promise I won't tell anyone" he said in a sad but caring voice. I knew and I'm sure so did Lily that if we got into trouble we would have to tell them so I just told him we were going to Hikari City. "We're going to Hikari City, Makarov-san, we have to go now our train leaves in thirty minutes, Good Bye, Makarov-san" I told him, Lily nodded at him and carried me while flying towards the others. We got there five minutes before the train arrived so we had enough time to get ready.

Normal POV

After minutes of getting ready to board the train, they found a compartment, near the doors, and got comfortable. When the train started moving, Charle and Lily told the others what they told Makarov, and after explaining they all fell asleep after Wendy casted Troia on Gajeel.

Sorry for the late update and grammar and spelling mistakes I'm looking for a beta for this story, so if you know one or is one please tell or PM me.

Review, Favorite and Follow! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I know super, duper, late update, and it's also to short, Im so sorry, I was busy updating some other stories in a different website anyway gomen and heres chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The train is near it's destination, please, fix your things and get ready."

By that time they were already awake. And ready to leave the train except for Gajeel who is still snoring, that is until Levy hit him in the head and told him to get ready. They got of the train and headed for a popular inn, called Destiny's Light, what they didn't know is that the reason the people came there so often is because it is where Master Mavis defeated Zeref and put him to a deep deep sleep and would wake wake up when Lucy is 21 years old, that's the reason why it's called Destiny's Light. They took 3 rooms, one for Lucy, Wendy and Charle, one for Juvia and Levy, and one for Lily and Gajeel, they spent the rest of the night, exploring town and discovering the legends but not knowing the girl mentioned in every story was Lucy. After they were all sleepy they went back to the inn, to their own rooms.

Lucy POV

The night went by pretty fast I fell asleep dreaming about the girl in the legends we heard about, *sob* *sob* I woke up and saw Wendy sleeping while crying and Charle fast asleep, I went to Wendy's side woke her up and Asked her why she was crying "Wendy, are you okay? Why are you crying?" "I had a nightmare, you guys were going to leave me behind because I was to weak to be with you guys. *sob* *sob*" When she said that I couldn't help but remember the day Team Natsu kicked us out. "Wendy, we would never leave you, Team Natsu might have abandoned us but there's still Gajeel, Juvia, and Levy and of course me and Charle we would never leave you behind you're like our little sister now, do you want me to sleep beside you?" She nodded her head and I laid beside her and sang her a song my mom and dad would sing to me every night, when mommy was still alive.

(Cinderella 2015)

Lavender's blue

Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
>Lavender's green<br>When I am King, dilly dilly,  
>You shall be Queen<p>

Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
>Who told you so?<br>'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
>That told me so<p>

Call up your friends, dilly, dilly  
>Set them to work<br>Some to the plough, dilly dilly,  
>Some to the fork<p>

Some to the hay, dilly dilly,  
>Some to thresh corn<br>While you and I, dilly dilly,  
>Keep ourselves warm<p>

Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
>Lavender's green<br>When I am King, dilly dilly,  
>You shall be Queen<p>

Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
>Who told you so?<br>'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
>That told me so.<p>

By the time I finished singing the lullaby she was already asleep, she slept like a baby angel, so cute! I kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

Wendy POV

_'You're too weak to be with us' said Lucy-nee, When she said that I fell to my knees, 'yeah, she's right we only took you with us because we pitied you' said Gajeel and Juvia. 'Face it, brat, you're weak and always will be' I cried _until someone woke me up "Wendy, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Asked Lucy-nee with a worried face, I was still crying I answered her between sobs "I had a nightmare, you guys were going to leave me behind because I was to weak to be with you guys. *sob* *sob*" She looked at me with sympathy and said "Wendy, we would never leave you, Team Natsu might have abandoned us but there's still Gajeel, Juvia, and Levy and of course me and Charle we would never leave you behind you're like our little sister now, do you want me to sleep beside you?" I nodded then Lucy-nee lay down beside me and started to sing a lullaby. 'Lavander's Blue' it's the same song Grandeeney sang to me when I was just a little kid, I smiled remembering the lyrics of the song. As she sang the song I drifted off to the land of sleep.


	6. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

Hey Guys, I just received a review from Doom Marine 54, saying: "A terrible summary, for a terrible story." And I just want to know your opinions on this if it's true or not, if you agree or not. Because as you all know this is the first time I got a review like this. But I guess I'm just overreacting, but here is a tip for everyone who thinks this story sucks, keep your bad opinions to yourself, but if it's just about a simple 10mistake feel free to tell me about it, if not then keep it to yourself.

And I will be updating chapter 6 on Friday May10,2015


	7. Chapter 6

"Yawwwnn, wait, what's that smell *sniff* *sniff* smells like pancakes, I better go see" pancakes, my favorite, especially with blueberries and chocolate syrup. "Wendy, breakfast is ready!" Said Lucy-nee with a smile on her face. "Hai!" I walked out and saw Lily and Gajeel-san munching on some pancakes like pigs, while Levy and Juvia-san were eating like proper ladies. I giggled and took a plate along with a pancake of my own, and just when I was about to take a bite, Lucy-nee stopped me and took my precious, yummy pancake, I fake cried with anime tears, while Levy, Lily and Juvia-san giggled, and Gajeel-san gave me his signature 'gihi' I still cried anime tears.

"Wendy, Happy Birthday!" Said minna as they entered the room with my pancake now transformed into my favorite pancake, with blueberries and chocolate syrup. Wait did she just say Happy Birthday, then it hit me it's my birthday December 14, I guess I forgot I mean we did just quit Fairy Tail, but I guess we can forget about that for today. "Arigato, minna!" I told them, "You're welcome, Wendy, we were thinking about shopping for some new clothes." Said Juvia-san, oh right I forgot to tell you, Juvia-san now speaks in first person. "Hai, sounds fun, but first I'll change into some decent clothes." They nodded their heads and went to their room. "Lucy-nee I'll change first." She nodded and I went in the bathroom and changed into my favorite white dress with red ruffles at the bottom. I went out the bathroom and Lucy-nee complimented how cute I looked in the outfit," Wendy you look so cute, in that outfit." then she went in and changed into her normal clothes which is composed of her, white tank top, topped off with her short pink jacket, and her shorts that reached up to her mid thighs and her pink Vans. (A/N: gomen minna I don't know how to describe Wendy's clothes) She nodded at me, and we walked towards Juvia-san and Levy-san's room along with Charle. I knocked on the door *knock* *knock* and Juvia-san opened the door in her training outfit composed of- wait Author-san I'm tired of describing stuff, can't they just describe their own clothes it's to tiring. (A/N: Okay, Wendy, it'll be Juvia's POV next) Arigato

Someone knocked on the door and I assumed it was Wendy or Lucy so I opened it turns out I was right, I nodded at them and Motioned for them to come in, Levy just came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair shorts that reached her knees, and a tank top with her jacket and a pair of orange Converse, while I was wearing blue long sleeves and white short shorts that only reached up to my mid thighs, and black boots that reached my knees. "Wendy, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked her, she replied with my favorite movie/book "I wanna watch, The Fault in Our Stars" "Eeeeek, that's my favorite movie" squealed all of us, we giggled and went to Gajeel's room, so we can go shopping, all of us knowing we don't have enough jewels, so we're taking Gajeel with us. "Gajeel, open up, it's us, let's go!" screamed Levy. I giggled, when Gajeel opened the door, and revealed Gajeel, with an annoyed look on his face, And Levy with pink cheeks/p

He opened the door and I gotta say Gajeel looked handsome in his black long sleeves, topped off with a black leather jacket, and jeans, and black high cut Nike shoes. And I couldn't help but blush. I walked inside and said "Come on let's go, Lily." He nodded and flew to my shoulder, we walked out, and walked to the elevator where the others were waiting. "Lily, Gajeel's an idiot right?" I said pretending Gajeel wasn't here, I could sense him getting irritated, and the 3 girls holding back their laughs, I had to as well. "Sometimes, he is, once he even forgot how to open a door." Answered Lily, by that time Gajeel already had tick marks on his head, that caused me to snicker, and Wendy to giggle while the two others chuckled while staring at Gajeel. When we reached the ground floor, we went straight to the theatre/cinema, and told Gajeel to buy 7 tickets for TFIOS. We bought 3 large pop corns, and went to cinema 2, we arrived just on time. And the movie started, it ended with a bunch tissues, on the ground, all the females watching were in tears, hugging the nearest boy, lucky me sat beside Gajeel, and sobbed on his clothes which got him wet. "Oi, shrimp you okay?" he asked me, "Yeah, the movie was just so sad, at the same time romanticute."(A/N: LOL see what I did there, RomantiCute.) "Yeah" agreed the others. We went out and we all headed to the girl's toilet to fix ourselves, while Gajeel, was waiting outside. "That was so sad, the way Agustus said, "That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt."" I said they nodded, while fixing their hair and makeup. We went out and went shopping in Forever 21, and got a few clothes for us and then went to other places, and also went to rent an apartment that we could share. The rent wasn't that expensive if you consider 100,000J cheap, I mean we couldn't blame them I mean it did have 4 bedrooms all with bathrooms, walk in closets and plain white walls, which we could decorate, and 1 master bedroom bigger that the rest, it a walk in closet, a balcony, and white walls we could decorate. It had a pretty big living room which we could also decorate. 1 kitchen enough to fit all of us inside, and a dining room, we could also decorate. "Tomorrow we will start decorating and buying furniture and other stuff for our new house, but first let's check out, of the inn and pack our stuff." Said Lu-chan. We nodded and walked to the inn.

"So did you guys enjoy that it was the longest chapter I ever wrote. 1,011 words. And thank you to all those who said this story was amazing and I managed to do what Angelkitty27 who said: THIS IS AN AMAZING STORY! TAKE THE NEGATIVITY AND MAKE IT INTO SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. Ask the person what is wrong about this fanfic and just fix your mistake. This is an amazing story so you keep up the amazing work!

Thank you to

anime lover who said: lucydragneel777 this story does not suck it ROCKS so don't let some stupid review get you down. And doom marine you sound jealous of her because she has good story's so don't be mean.

(PS: if people start to be mean to me for sticking up for lucydragneel777 so be it i don't care as long as people are happy)

"This chapter is a shoutout to all of you I can't name you all but I'll mention a few

Lucy-Sting4Ever

Fun with typing

Crusher158

Fairy fan 123

anime lover

Thank you guys. And to all the the others supporting this story.


	8. Chapter 7

TROUBLE

**_'TIMESKIP'…2 YEARS LATER_**

_WENDY_

It must be a good day; Charle didn't wake me up me up today. Strange, but great, again it was strange but great.

*groan* "Charle, can you please turn off the lights? And also please tell the others I'm going to take a lot longer than usual…I want to sleep in today." I said as my hand wrapped around Charle. "Hmmm… you're surprisingly extra soft today, Charle, what have you been eating?" I asked her as I hugged her tighter. "Charle? You awake? CHARLE?!" By the time I was shouting I already took a peak and saw that Charle had turned into a pillow! Oh no! (A/N: Wendy you've gone coo coo) what will I do now?!

I'm panicking Charle can't be a pillow!

"Wendy, are you okay?" I heard Charle's Voice ask m, whilst I was gripping the pillow my fists almost turning white. "Don't worry Charle, I will find a way to turn you back into an exceed." I assured as I looked at the pillow looking like I'm about to cry. "What are you talking about? I'm already an exceed. See? Look behind you." I followed the voice's instructions and looked back. "CHARLE!" "You're not a pillow, I'm so glad!" "Why would you think, that I'm a pillow?" she asked me curiously. My cheeks turned scarlet red, no redder than scarlet I can't believe I thought that Charle is a pillow. "Umm…Can we not talk about this now?" I said ashamed of my weird thoughts… "Okay, Get ready Chase is here." What! He's here? Oh my Legendary Lights! I have to get ready.

And within 10 minutes, I have managed to take a bath, brush my teeth, fix my hair and choose an amazing outfit. Wait a minute…Chase doesn't even know where we live! More importantly who in Legendary Lights is Chase?!

SHE TRICKED ME!

"CHARLE!"

**¤¤ MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER ROOM ¤¤**

"Lu-chan, 5 months and we've finally accomplished the love potion"

"Yes, Levy-chan, we are going to test it on an idiot"

"Like, Gajeel?"

"Yes, Levy-chan, like Gajeel."

"Hihihihihihi"

**** BACK TO WENDY ****

I marched down the stairs, every step leaving a dent.

"CHARLE, I CANT BELIEVE YOU TRI- "My jaw hit the ground when I saw the most handsome guy I've ever met. He stood there and I could tell by the looks of it he was a five-foot-three God incarnate, with fair hair and cyan eyes that makes me want to swim in it. His lips were lifted into a cute smile, that makes my legs feel like jelly, and his face is just oh so perfect. I guess they both caught me staring because they both look like they're pooping trying to hold back their laughter. Finally snapping me out of my daze, I asked

"Umm, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Chase"

"He's our new guild member, he wants to get his guild mark, but I don't know where you put it, so we came here."

"Oh, okay come on, I'll show you."

Chase nodded in response.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 5 minutes later J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

I pushed open the guild doors, and by push I mean, kick the doors off its hinges, leaving it there for the others to fix it. :P. we walked through the crowd. And once we made it to the counter I told Chase to wait while I go and get the stampy thingy. When I got back I was shocked to see half of the entire female population of the guild surrounding Chase. Of course me being me got jelly. "Hey guys, this is Chase, he's going to be our newest guild member, but that can't happen if we don't stamp his guild mark now won't he? So why don't you guys back off so we can stamp him" of course they followed. The guild members here are dumb but smart and powerful. Confusing right?

"So Chase where and what color?"

"Left shoulder, blue."

I blushed it's the same as mine.

When I stamped him it sparkled and glowed. He looked shocked but impressed. I giggled at that and left him to go converse with the other guild members.

**Hey guys I know its short and it's late but that's a little sneak peek of what happened to Wendy after two years. And if you guessed that Legendary Lights is the name of the guild then you're right. And oh yeah by the way I need you guys to submit some oc members I will only accept 3 dragon slayers and 1 god slayer. You can submit 2 entries.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Magic:**

**Attitude and whatever:**

**History/back story:**

**Parents:**

**Appearance:**


End file.
